(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having improved display quality and a method of preventing signal delay in the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and an organic light emitting device (“OLED”) are among widely used flat panel displays.
Among these flat panel displays, the LCD and the OLED include a display panel including switching elements and display signal lines, and a gate driver outputting gate signals to gate lines among the display signal lines to turn on/off the switching elements. The gate driver may be made of at least one chip or may be integrated with the display panel.
A signal controller that processes externally input image data and controls the gate driver uses a plurality of control signals for the control of the gate driver. The signal controller generates various signals such as a scanning start signal to instruct the application of the gate signal, a gate clock signal to determine the application time of the pulse width of the gate signal, and an output enable signal to determine a pulse width of the gate signal.
When integrating the gate driver with the display panel, the signals for driving the gate driver are transmitted through the signal lines connected to a signal generator, and the gate driver transmits the gate signals to the gate lines.